Canela y Menta
by Lady DraG
Summary: Luego de haber discutido con sus respectivos amigos en noche buena, Draco y Hermione se encuentran en el lago y deciden hacer una tregua. Al final terminan pasando la navidad muy juntitos. [Reto][Oneshoot][DMHG]


_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de JKR_

* * *

_**Canela y Menta**_

Solo faltaban horas para que fuera 25 de diciembre. Todos los gryffindors que se encontraban en el colegio estaban acurrucados en su sala común o en sus habitaciones tratando de aplacar el frió que hacia fuera, pero mas que todo, esperando ansiosos la hora de abrir los regalos.

**En la torre Gryffindor.**

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY ERES UN IDIOTA! – Fue lo primero que se escuchó, seguido de un portazo y todos los que se encontraban en la sala común pudieron ver a una chica de pelos rizados corriendo. Seguido a esta otro portazo y esta vez corría un pelirrojo pidiendo perdón y un chico de gafas redondas, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente intentando seguir a sus amigos.

La chica atravesó tan rápido la salida, que casi choca con el retrato de la dama gorda que protegía la torre.

- ¡Hermione¡Espera¡Dame otra oportunidad! – Gritó el pelirrojo.

Ante esto ella se detuvo en seco. Volteo lentamente y dio unos pasos hacia el chico, también había parado de correr. Su amigo del rayo en la frente venia caminando un poco más atrás.

- No Ronald, no otra vez. Ya estoy harta de que solo sea tu segundo cerebro. Ya estoy harta de que solo me busques cuando ya nadie mas te puede ayudar, de que solo me uses para hacer tus tareas. ¡Ya ni siquiera me buscas para que pasemos tiempo como amigos! Esto termina acá y ahora. No más Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, no más Ron y Herms. Olvídate de mí, pues no tendrás más oportunidades, ya te di demasiadas como compañera, amiga y novia. Y si vuelves a pedirme que corrija una tarea tuya, deberás aceptar que luego de corregirla no podrás tener hijos, por que te cortaré todo aquello que tengas entre las piernas

- Pero Hermione, yo no quería…

- Tu nunca quieres nada, Weasley – lo interrumpió ella, recalcando el apellido del chico – Tu siempre eres el santo y yo el ogro¿no? Tu no deseabas hacerme enojar ¿No es eso lo que ibas a decir? No querías que sintiera que estabas abusando. Pero metete bien en la cabecita roja que es así como me siento. ¡Si solo fueras un poco más considerado! Lo repito: olvídate de mi Weasley – dijo marcando el Weasley nuevamente – que por el momento yo no quiero saber de ti, o no hasta que madures. Feliz navidad Harry. Adiós Weasley – Finalizo ella. Cuadro sus hombros, levantó la barbilla y con una mueca de indiferencia a lo mas Malfoy se volteó y siguió caminando.

Ron intentó seguirla, pero la mano de su amigo pelinegro lo detuvo.

- No Ron, no lo arruines más

- ¡Así que tu también crees que soy un desconsiderado! – Gritó Ron, intentando desquitar la ira que tenia contenida con su amigo.

- Pues sí. Debes reconocer que no eres amable con ella. Y si quieres que te de un consejo, baja los humos ahora o además de a ella me perderás a mi – y terminando esto se marchó camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, dejando a un Ron totalmente enojado y confundido en medio de uno de los pasillos del castillo.

**En las mazmorras de Slytherin **

- Pansy¿Tienes que ser tan odiosa? – Decía Draco Malfoy, un atractivo chico de pelo rubio platinado y ojos grises.

- Hay Draquito, solo estaba preguntando que me regalarías para navidad – decía la chica nombrada con una voz aguda y melosa.

- ¡Ya te he dicho…

- 32 veces – le completó Blaise Zabini.

- … que no te regalaré algo! – terminó por fin la frase el chico de los ojos color mercurio – ¿Por que no me dejas en paz? – Dicho esto se levantó y automáticamente Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle le siguieron, por lo que Draco se dio la vuelta y mirándolos a los ojos les dijo – Quiero estar solo – volteo nuevamente y se dirigió a la salida de la sala común de Slytherin.

**En algún lugar del castillo.**

Hermione siguió caminado sin un destino fijo. Miro por una ventana y notó que hacia mucho frió, probablemente empezaría a nevar en unas pocas horas, por lo que nadie se atrevería a salir, así que decidió ir al lago. Hacia mucho más frió del que ella creía y ya había empezado a nevar. No tenía pensado entrar pronto, o no hasta que se le pasara la rabia que sentía contra Ron. Tal vez se había pasado, pero eso no era importante en ese momento.

**En el lago.**

El lago estaba congelado, y para entrar en calor, optó por ponerse a patinar. Con un movimiento de su varita convirtió sus zapatos en patines de hielo y se deslizó sobre el hielo con aparente maestría, luego de un rato deslizándose de aquí para allá comenzó a practicar todos los saltos y gracias que había aprendido en el invierno pasado.

Draco se encontraba sentado bajo un haya para protegerse de la nieve. Estaba embelezado mirando a una chica que hacia patinaje artístico unos metros mas allá. Imitando la floritura que esta había hecho esta con la varita, convirtió sus zapatos en unos elegantes patines negros y se acercó a ella, tal vez para prevenirla de que ya era tarde o solo para tener algo que hablar, además que ciertos movimientos le habían impresionado de sobremanera, no sabia que existiera alguien en Hogwarts que tuviese tanta gracia para ese deporte tan elegante. Unos pocos metros antes se percató de quien era la chica.

- Patinas muy bien, sangre sucia

- ¡OH¡Lo que me faltaba¡Un hurón con complejo de murciélago viene a molestarme! – contestó esta bastante enojada.

- ¡Hey! Yo no te he ofendido, de hecho, por una vez en mi vida deseo hacer una tregua, me basta con tener que soportar a los inútiles de mi casa.

- Por una vez en mi vida – y espero que sea la única – estoy de acuerdo contigo, acepto la tregua, pues yo tampoco quiero saber de la gente de mi casa, pero, sobre todo, acepto por que ya falta poco para navidad.

Estuvieron durante mucho tiempo patinando, conversando sobre trivialidades y enseñándose trucos mutuamente. Si hubiese un concurso de patinaje sobre hielo, ellos serian la pareja ganadora tan solo por tocar el hielo con tal gracia.

- Será mejor que entremos al castillo, pues – mira su reloj de bolsillo – ya son las 10 de la noche y tenemos prohibido salir de las salas comunes luego de las 9.

- Tienes… ¡LAS 10¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Debemos entrar ahora – contesta ella marcando el ahora -, además, empiezo a tener mucho frío.

Draco la mira y se sorprende de que ella no hubiese muerto de hipotermia varias horas antes. Solo estaba con la falda del colegio, camisa, corbata y la capa de invierno. Al mirar sus manos, que estaban sobre sus antebrazos en un intento inútil de abrazarse y calentarse, vio sus uñas moradas, y un poco mas arriba, sus labios también morados.

-Te vas a enfermar si sigues así ¿La sangre sucia te bloquea el cerebro en invierno? – dice este simulando estar enojado para ocultar que realmente está preocupado por ver a la chica así.

- Valla tregua de navidad la tuya – contesta esta enojada – pero no, no se me ha bloqueado el cerebro por el frió, solo por la rabia.

- Vale, vale, lo siento – responde el ojigris, quitándose la bufanda – Toma esto – le entrega la prenda de lana verde y plata – Será mejor que te abrigues o morirás de frió aquí, y yo no pienso cargar con tu cuerpo.

Aceptando que está congelándose, ella toma la prenda y se envuelve en ella, mientras caminan a paso lento hasta la entrada al colegio, conversando animadamente sobre los saltos y giros aprendidos en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

**En algún pasillo de Hogwarts**

Cuando están a punto de separarse para irse cada uno a sus salas comunes, un maullido tras de ellos los sobresalta.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclama Draco mientras mira sobre el hombro y ve a la gata volteándose para ir al encuentro de Filch.

- Es la señora Norris - contesta la chica alarmada – Filch estará aquí de inmediato. ¡Ven¡Corre¡Sígueme!

Hermione corrió y volteó en el primer pasillo que vio, luego giró otras dos veces, hasta encontrarse con lo que buscaba. Un cuarto que, por su aspecto, Filch nunca antes había visto. Para entrar a este cuarto había que atravesar una muralla falsa que estaba oculta tras un tapete al lado de un gran reloj de pendulo.

- ¿Dónde me trajiste? – preguntó Draco medio asqueado por la suciedad y medio atemorizado por la cantidad de arañas que se imagina que ahí abrían.

- Pues, esto, es un cuarto secreto, creo que Filch no lo conoce, pero es muy útil para esconderse en caso de ser necesario. Además, tenía pensado venir a pasar la navidad aquí, incluso aunque esa gata nos sorprendiera.

- ¿Cómo encontraste este cuarto?

- Pues… ¡Silencio! – masculló esta, alegrándose de no tener que buscar una excusa para ocultar que la había encontrado con el mapa del merodeador – escucho unos pasos ¡Debe ser Filch!

Filch se paseaba por fuera, comentando con la señora Norris.

- Estas segura de que vinieron por aquí preciosa – le hablaba este a la gata, con una voz horriblemente melosa. Pasaron varios minutos donde escuchaban al hombre hablándole empalagosamente a la gata mientras se paseaba por pasillos cercanos. Cuando por fin tuvieron la seguridad de que el se había ido (al escucharlo decir que esos bribones se habían librado por poco y que los colgaría con cadenas y todas aquellas cosas que ya saben) pudieron respirar.

- Bien Malfoy, puedes irte ya. Por cierto, ninguna palabra a la gente sobre este lugar, es mío – dijo cargando la ultima palabra – Ni siquiera Harry y Weasley saben sobre este lugar – Seguido a esto hizo un movimiento de varita y pronuncio – pulire natale - y todo el polvo, las telarañas y suciedad desaparecieron, y muchas velitas, guirnaldas y muérdagos aparecieron por el lugar.

El rubio se volteó y dio unos pasos hasta la muralla falsa. Poco antes de salir se volteo

- Que tengas una feliz navidad, Granger – dijo el chico, con una sonrisa de medio lado, como era su costumbre para demostrar superioridad.

- Igualmente Malfoy - contestó esta mirándole sobre su hombro (ya que se encontraba terminando la decoración del lugar) y con una sonrisa sincera.

El chico giro sobre sus talones, y Hermione se concentró en seguir adornando la estancia, cuando un golpe seco y unas cuantas maldiciones le hicieron volverse nuevamente.

Draco se hallaba a un metro de ahí acostado en el suelo mirando al techo.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?

- ¿Qué que hago aquí¡Tu estúpida muralla me rechazó y me mandó volando hasta acá! – contestó este furioso. El se paró de un brinco y ella se acercó velozmente y palpó el muro.

- ¡Rayos¡Lo olvidé! Una vez que la gente entra a este lugar, la puerta se cierra. Vuelve a abrirse 2 horas después.

- ¡¿Cómo que lo olvidaste¡Por Merlín! Bueno… de cualquier modo pensaba pasar la navidad fuera de mi sala común, pues, al igual que tu, estoy molesto con mis compañeros.

- ¡Hey¿Cómo sabes que estoy molesta con mis compañeros?

- Pues hace un rato te referiste a Weasley por su apellido, y a Potter por su nombre, así que supuse que estabas muy molesta con el.

- Hemmm, si, pues veras…

- No te he pedido explicaciones – le cortó este – pero bueno¿Cómo aprendiste esto? Dijo el observando su alrededor.

- Gracias a los libros de la señora Weasley. Este verano lo pasé con ellos y lo único que encontré para leer eran libros sobre como mantener una casa mágica, mira esto ¡Pino di Natale! - un segundo después un pino totalmente decorado apareció en un rincón de la estancia – a las 12 de la noche convocamos los regalos hasta acá ¿Te parece?

- Si, claro, buena idea sangre sucia – dijo esto sin malicia, por lo que la castaña lo miro entre divertida y severa. Luego con un movimiento de varita y unas palabras que Hermione no entendió, hizo aparecer 2 tazas llenas de chocolate caliente y varios platos sobre la mesa que tenían todo tipo de pastelitos.

Escucharon once tañidos, probablemente provenientes del reloj que estaba al lado del tapete protector.

Se sentaron en el suelo a disfrutar de las comidas. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos mientras intentaban abrigarse con el chocolate caliente, pero Hermione aun no lograba entrar en calor.

- ¿Aun tienes frío Granger?

- No Draco, para nada… solo estoy tiritando por que se me da la gana – responde ella irónicamente mientras castañeaba los dientes.

- ¡Hey! Me llamaste por mi nombre

- Era solo para hacer el comentario aun más irónico, aunque hablando en serio creo que Draco es mas bonito que Malfoy

- Bueno, la verdad es que creo que tienes razón, y también creo que acá está haciendo mucho frió.

Dicho esto se levantó y se sentó detrás de la castaña, de tal forma de que ella quedara entre sus piernas.

- ¡Hey¿Qué haces? – contestó esta un poco enojada y bastante alarmada, intentando ocultar lo intimidada que se sentía con la presencia de aquel chico. Merlín, que pensaría Harry si descubriera a Hermione sentada así con, nada más y nada menos que, Draco Malfoy. Probablemente mataría al chico, o la asesinaría a ella o ambas y luego se suicidaría. ¿Y Ron? Es probable que el matara a Malfoy, luego a todos los Slytherins por creer que han conspirado en su contra y luego a Harry por que creería que el tenia algo que ver y finalizaría desnucando a Hermione y ella vagaría como fantasma al lado de Nick casi decapitado. Por eso, en parte, se alegraba de que la puerta se hubiera cerrado, pero estaba mas alegre aun por estar al lado del chico mas atractivo de todo Hogwarts y tal vez del planeta, es que, por muy Slytherin que fuera, sus ojos grises eran extremadamente lindos, esa mueca de media sonrisa tan común en él era de lo mas provocador, sus labios rosados, que parecían hechos para besar, morder y dar todo tipo de placeres a la mujer que se lo permitiese, y ese aire de superioridad, elegancia y seguridad que tenia que volvía loca a cualquiera, incluso a ella. Unos brazos que la atraparon le hicieron despertar de aquel embobamiento.

- ¿Qué que hago?, pues intento darte calor, como te dije cuando estábamos en el lago, si mueres no pienso cargar tu cuerpo, pero, sobre todo, preferiría matarte con mi propia varita Hermione.

Escuchar su nombre siendo susurrado por aquellos labios que la tenían tan embobada segundos antes hizo que cada cabello de su cuerpo se erizara. Se estremeció completamente. Ante esto, Draco la abrazó aun mas fuerte, pensando que ella estaba temblando de frió. Esto la enloqueció completamente. Desde ese momento ya no seria capaz de responder si a el se le ocurría hacer algo. Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el hombro del muchacho, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de este. Inconscientemente suspiró, y todo el aire que exhaló dio de lleno en el pescuezo del chico, y un poco subió hasta su oído. El se estremeció completamente, mientras sentía que un poco de su sangre se aglomeraba en cierta parte de su cuerpo que prefería mantener quieta, pero era imposible, ella había soplado sobre sus puntos más sensibles. Draco estaba muy confundido. Ninguna chica antes había logrado excitarlo con solo exhalar en su cuello, y esta, una sangre sucia, lo había hecho sin siquiera proponérselo. Debía controlarse. Tenía que hacerlo. ¿Que diría su padre si es que le viera así?

Ella estaba en una situación parecida. Notó que después de que había suspirado el se había tensado por un ligero momento, pero al instante se relajó y la apretó mas hacia el. Debía estar loca para haberse fijado en él, debía estar aun más loca por querer voltearse y besarlo en ese mismo momento. Sentía cierta parte del chico muy marcada contra su trasero y esto solo lograba que se descontrolara más.

Como aun tenia frió, subió sus manos hasta sus antebrazos, pero se encontró con las manos del muchacho. Sin pensarlo siquiera, se tomaron de las manos y se miraron. Estaban a penas a 10 centímetros. Ambos quedaron embobados

Que lindos labios – pensaba ella.

Que lindos ojos – pensaba el.

Que bella mirada – pensaba ella.

Que boca mas sexy – pensaba el.

Se estaban acercando cada vez más. Ahora solo había 5 centímetros de distancia. Ella, reaccionando de aquella hermosa embobación, se sonrojó y mirando al suelo masculló:

- Lo siento, Draco.

Ver a la chica sonrosada y oír su nombre en aquel susurro tan dulce y tímido fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Tomó el rostro de la chica con una de sus manos e hizo que se miraran. Lentamente se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica demasiado placentera al primer contacto. Se olvidaron de todo, del frió que sentían, de donde se encontraban, pero sobre todo, se olvidaron de quienes eran y el odio que se tenían. Se dieron un tierno beso, y otro y otro y otro. Luego un beso largo y unos segundos mas tarde, la lengua de él lamió los labios de ella, que automáticamente abrió su boca para permitirle el acceso a esa lengua que había estado deseando desde que, por primera vez, se percató de que ese hombre era tan sexy.

Sus lenguas danzaban juntas rebosantes de ternura y cariño, con un sabor parecido a la mezcla de canela y menta. Paso un tiempo, no saben cuanto, cuando escucharon los tañidos provenientes del reloj que estaba fuera del cuarto. Se separaron lentamente, intentando hacer que el contacto durara lo más posible, cuando estaban separados aproximadamente un centímetro, Draco se acercó y la beso nuevamente. En algún momento ella se había volteado y ahora se encontraban frente a frente. Observó a la chica, que se veía perfecta con sus labios semi abiertos, mientras lo miraba con sus perfectos ojos almendrados y su rostro un poco sonrosado.

- Feliz navidad Hermione – le dice con una entonación totalmente dulce

- Feliz navidad Draco – contesta esta con el mismo tono empleado por el chico.

Y esta vez la chica fue la que tomó la mejilla del chico, y acariciándola, se acercó y depositó nuevamente un beso sobre este. Se separó y empezó a besar tiernamente los labios del chico, primero el superior, y luego el inferior, que luego mordería y se acercaría para besarlo una vez mas. El frío ya no existía. Solo estaban ellos. Ella con sus manos en las mejillas del chico, el con las manos en las caderas de la niña. Siguieron besándose por lo que a ellos les pareció unos segundos, pero en realidad fueron muchos minutos.

Un nuevo tañido hizo que Hermione reaccionara. Se separó de Draco, y, con mucho pesar, le dijo:

- Debemos irnos. Probablemente la puerta ya esté abierta, y nuestros compañeros deben estar preocupados.

Se levantaron sin muchas ganas. Desaparecieron todo lentamente, como si quisieran extender el tiempo el máximo posible.

Se acercaron juntos a la salida. Antes de atravesar el muro, la detuvo y le dijo:

- Granger, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, pero, por tu seguridad, has de cuenta de que nunca sucedió.

- Lo entiendo Malfoy – Contestó esta con pesar.

Sintiendo el dolor de la chica como si fuera propio (y lo era), se acercó y le besó.

- Granger, gracias por darme la navidad mas maravillosa de mi vida. Espero que algún día se repita, y no es necesario que sea solo para navidad.

Ella, como toda respuesta, le dio un tierno beso.

- Cuando tú lo desees huroncito – indicó sonriendo.

Se fueron caminando de la mano hasta el pasillo donde debían separarse.

Se dieron el último beso, y cada uno partió a su sala común.

Hermione en realidad flotó hasta la torre. Atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda y se encontró con que Harry la esperaba sentado en la sala común completamente solo.

- Veo que pasaste una feliz slynavidad – comentó este risueño.

- ¿Qué-qué dices¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ni siquiera lo niegas – este seguía riendo – lo se por que pasaste la navidad fuera de la torre, vienes con los labios hinchados, sonrojada y con una bufanda Slytherin alrededor del cuello. Ella bajó su rostro y comprobó que aun traía la bufanda que Draco le había prestado para que no se congelara en el lago.

Sonrió y abrazó a su amigo, pidiéndole silenciosamente complicidad.

- ¿Y Ron? - preguntó

- Si preguntas donde esta él, está en nuestro cuarto, creo. Debe seguir enojado. Si preguntas si le contaré, pues no. No se como lo tomará el, pero es muy probable de que mate a todos los Slytherins por creer que conspiran en su contra, luego me mate a mi por creer que yo tenia algo que ver y termine desnucándote a ti y luego tu quedarías vagando como fantasma al lado de Nick casi decapitado.

Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia, y ella rió especialmente pues anteriormente había pensado lo mismo.

Convocaron sus regalos de navidad, pues ella, por razones obvias, había olvidado convocarlos cuando se encontraba con Draco, y Harry no había querido abrirlos por esperarla y los abrieron juntos, sorprendiéndose ante los regalos lindos y, a veces, extraños que recibieron. Pronto se hizo tarde y decidieron ir a dormir.

- Feliz navidad Harry, gracias por tu silencio.

- Feliz navidad Hermione. No hay por que.

Y ambos subieron a sus habitaciones.

**En el comedor de Hogwarts.**

El día había amanecido muy alegre. Los pocos estudiantes que quedaban se habían reunido a desayunar. Harry observó la mesa de Slytherin y notó que solo un chico iba sin bufanda. Estaba sentado en la orilla más próxima a la salida del gran comedor. El chico de ojos grises y pelo rubio platinado conversaba con sus compañeros.

¿Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy? Naaa… - rió ante su propia ocurrencia.

Terminó de desayunar al mismo tiempo que Hermione y Ron. Se pararon los tres y se dirigieron a la salida del comedor. Miró de reojo a su compañera y notó que el Slytherin rozaba "sin querer" la mano de su amiga y le entregaba un trozo de pergamino.

Salieron del comedor y Hermione abrió el papel, que estaba escrito con una hermosa caligrafía en tinta verde.

"Hoy a las 6 en la misma aula que ayer para seguir celebrando navidad.

D. M.

PD: Lleva mi bufanda"

La chica sonrió a Harry y el la miro extrañado.

Pero bueno, que podía hacer. Ella era una chica y el un chico y la habían pasado bien…

**FIN**

* * *

_Aquí mi Fanfic para presentar en el reto navideño de __Dramione__ ( fanfiction. net/ft/773477/24064/1/ para entrar quiten el espacio). Espero les guste  
Bases del reto: _

1)Título -- a vuestra elección, a poder ser original.  
2)Rated -- también a vuestra elección  
3)Genre -- Romance & lo que os de la gana, pero que no sea drama  
4)Duración -- one-shoot  
5)Pareja -- obviamente, Draco & Hermione  
6)Trama -- Bien, aquí está más o menos la esencia de la historia. El caso es que me da igual en que situación los pongáis, en que año y demases, lo único que quiero es que estos dos terminen encerrados en algún sitio, juntos y solos. En Navidad. Y a poder ser con muérdago de por medio.

_También espero que a las chicas de Dramione no les moleste que haya tomado uno de los aspirantes a nombre de nuestra armada.  
Si quieren darme a mi un regalo navideño tan placentero como el de Herms, presionen donde dice GO y dejen un review. Se los agradecería infinitamente._

_Besitos con chocolate y menta para ustedes y muy feliz navidad._


End file.
